ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Summoner Guide to Mini Avatar Fights
This is an in-depth guide to the Mini Avatar fights for those on a budget and those who want to actually win! This does involve a lot of reading, but if you really want to win and save money, this is worth the read. I also want to apologize for any spelling and or grammar mistakes! Keep in mind this is a guide for people of all levels. From those who know next to nothing about the game to those who dream about the game at night. ^^ I have found many websites that tell you all sorts of crazy expensive items you need to have. I am going to clear that legend. First things first, get your summoner to level 20. You don't need to worry about a buffer. Unlike the prime avatar fights, you do not lose exp in the mini avatar fights should you die. Now! Where myth one begins ... equipment. People always talk about having Mp boosting gear or high defense boosting gear. First of all that stuff costs a lot of money also, it's not necessary. Nice gear is always pretty and good to have, but if we all had level 75 jobs where we could farm for that money or craft the gear, we wouldn't need the mini fights. Instead, you should focus on the one downfall most people have in these fights: Spell Interruption. * Edit: You WILL want to wear defensive gear and HP rings, earrings, etc... The reason? What the original writer of this guide didn't mention is every time you run near the boss to do a Searing Light, you run the risk of being in range when the boss decides to two hour. I got caught in that blast and died outright so many times it wasn't funny. Then I started wearing defensive gear and HP gear, and MANY times i still got caught in range, but lived, ran to the end, and popped potions (and my au lait drink's regen was going too). You don't want to concern yourself too much with MP gear, cause once you start two houring... you won't have any anyway. You'll just pop a ether and get ready to two hour again. Honestly half of these fights is just luck you don't get caught in a two hour. If you cannot get carbuncle off, you are f#$%@*. Plain and simple. * Edit: I (Azhrei) screwed up on shiva and had to MELEE her while trying to get carby out. Defensive gear probably helped, not to mention that hermit wand, Obi+1, and Aquaveil. By the way, that was the ONLY fight I won the first time! (lol) So... if you don't freak, you're not f#$%@*..... Equipment Old Character: *Hermit's Wand *Silver Hairpin *Doublet *Justice Badge *Carbuncle Mitts *Silver Obi +1 *Black Slacks *Gaiters Before I tell you what my other (now current main character) wore, let me explain somethings that will REALLY help you. First of all mostly everything listed above was REALLY cheap. But do keep in mind... these fights are not cheap. I suggest that you farm, craft, or quest most of the gear you can. The Wand was given to me as a gift for good luck. The hairpin was crafted for me before I started summoner. The doublet I bought in Port Windurst! Justice Badge is quested. Silver Obi +1 was probably my most expensive item. It was 30k at the time; now they are only 8k. Black slacks I farmed somewhere (I believe) with a friend. Same with the Gaiters. Carbuncle Mitts... holy hell I so love these things. If you can, get these mitts a.s.a.p! You do not need them for the fights at all really. But they DO cut down on mp loss. However, when you hit level 25 summoner they will be beautiful!! I was very lucky to have a linkshell of people who were so kind as to let me leech the fight. Not only did I get the mitts but I got the Light Spirit pact as well. Now for my other character... New Character: *Hermit's Wand *Silver Hairpin *Trader's Saio *Justice Badge *White Mitts *Silver Obi +1 *Onyx Earring x2 *Saintly Ring *Ascetic's Ring *Black Slacks *Holly Clogs *Fortune Egg Obviously I was more prepared the second time around. Once more, I am going to explain some of the items (that were not addressed above). The Trader's Saio is rather expensive; it was 20k when I bought it for my White Mage. You do not need this item! The Onyx earrings are nice because they give you a nice small boost of MP for a low price. As for the rings, both give Mind up, however they are really only for partying purposes. But still nice to have if in the event things go terribly wrong, and you find yourself curing yourself. The Holly Clogs were dirt cheap! Fortune Egg you can get from the Easter Egg Extravaganza... thing... It's really only good for the Mp + 1%. It's the best ranged status item you will find at such low levels that I know of. And finally, observe, I did not wear the Carbuncle Mitts this time. I am in a new linkshell filled with busy people, my chances at these babies are as good as lost. One guy in our linkshell had to wait until he was level 57 until he got his. So if you cannot get them now, do not stress it! Subjob This is important! When I was on Michie I refused to level my White Mage. I thought it would be the most boring job! Then when I heard that people think Summoners are just a White Mage with more Mp I threw away the idea completely! I used Red Mage as my subjob... Bad Idea!! I am not going to deny that yes, I did ultimately get all my avatars. But I did die well over 6 times to Shiva, and I did die several times to the other avatars as well. I even attempted to use Black Mage as well. That proved even more of a failure. The only way I won against Ifrit and Leviathan was because I had to pull out my staff and Nuke them to death trying to stay alive relying on the Refresh effect of a Yagudo Drink. As hilarious and fun as it was, it was an utter waist of money. I lost more then 400k worth of gil to these fights... My friends started paying for me to fight. And... as for anyone who gets the stupid idea to sub Bard for these fights... kill yourself. White Mage is your best bet! The spells are your saving grace. And I recommend you cap your Enhancing Magic for these fights! *Edit: WHM is your ONLY choice to sub to SMN at ANY level (except THF for farming). Contrary to opinion, /BLM does NOT improve your avatar's damage (that comes from the multitude of fools that don't have a clue :o lol), and you can't even cure yourself /BLM. However the future Scholar job might prove interesting depending on what it has. *Edit2: Indeed, SCH has nigh replaced WHM as the subjob of choice for SMN. The capacity to Aspir and Drain with semi-reliability from a subjob as well as the reduced MP costs of curing simply outweighs the few bonuses of /WHM. The ability to turn HP into MP via Sublimation only sweetens the deal. Food As far as food goes. . . 2 Yagudo Drink (and just incase go to the Merry Mistral in Lower Jeuno and pick up a Pineapple Juice) *Edit: Also, if you can, use a Tavnazian Taco. It boosts Vit, Defense, and grants 20 more HP and MP. Medicine This is where you kiss your pretty gil Bye Bye. Medicines are where these fights are won and lost. Here is your shopping list: 2-3 Hi-ethers. (2 is all you will use but better to be over prepared then under prepared.) Potions (I don't care how many! Fill your inventory!) I usually bring about 6. * Edit: 1 Pear Au lait to use before you start your 2 hours for extra regen in case you get hit doing your two hours near the boss. Take two regular ethers as well as backup cause they are used A LOT faster then Hi-Ethers. Fame A certain level of fame is required in order to attain the "Trial by *Blank*" or "Trial-Size Trial by *Blank*" quests. Talk to the taru-taru NPC in order to attain the full-scale Trial, or to the other NPC to attain the Mini Avatar fight. Full-Trial= Lvl. 6 Fame in the respective nation. Mini-Trial= Lvl. 2 Fame in the respective nation. Mini-Avatar NPC's ' '''Ifrit ' Area: Kazham NPC: Dodmos Loc: J-9 'Titan ' Area: Port Bastok NPC: Ferrol Loc: I-8 'Garuda ' Area: Rabao NPC: Rahi Fohlatti Loc: G-8 'Leviathan ' Area: Norg NPC: Verctissa Loc: H-9 'Shiva ' Area: Northern SanDoria NPC: Castilchat Loc: E-7 'Ramuh ' Area: Mhaura NPC: Lacia Loc: I-9 '''Macros Macros are helpful very much so for faster response and it reduces the chances of something going wrong. You can set yours however you like. This is how mine looked: Ctrl 1 = Astral Flow Ctrl 2 = Searing Light Ctrl 7 = Carbuncle Ctrl 9 = Assault Ctrl 0 = Release Alt 1 = Scroll of Instant Warp. To set these macros use this form /ja "Astral Flow" , /ja "Searing Light" , /ma "Carbuncle" , /pet "Assault" , /pet "Release" , /item "Scroll of Instant Warp" To set macros for potions, ethers and drinks use these: /item "Hi-Ether" , /item "Potion" , /item "Yagudo Drink" , /item "Pear Au Lait" Before Entering the Battle First of all, make sure you have your fork. Before you enter the fight, ask a White Mage friend to cast the Bar spell on you. For example, if you are going to fight Shiva, ask someone to cast Barblizzara on you. It seems silly, but it helps! *Edit: Also, any Protect and Shell is nice (not too high, for instance pro and shell IV will wear off of a low lvl in minutes. Tier II buffs will suffice). If you cannot have anyone do this, that is okay. Cast your own buffs after you enter the BC. Trade your fork to the NPC (the one that is not a Tarutaru), let them warp you to the area. When you are outside the Protocrystal is where you want to buff up. Cast: Protect (if someone didn't already), Barelemental (this varies from avatar, see below), Aquaveil ~Bar spells~ Shiva = Barblizzara Ifrit = Barfira Garuda = Baraera Leviathan = Barwatera (you will have this spell) Titan = Barstonra (you will have this spell) Ramuh = Barthundra Heal up! Once you have full Mp, Trade your mini fork to the Protocrystal. This will give you the option to enter the Battle Field. Click on "Trial Size ' Trial by *element* ' " You will enter a cutscene telling you the rules. They are really simple. You have 15 minutes (or so) to defeat the Prime avatar (Don't panic! It's not the 65+ one!) It will tell you who has the current record. Then you Enter the crystal where the Avatar seems very pissed you woke them up. . . The Fight Begins *Edited most of this... lol First off you will want to fight the bosses on the days they are weak to Carbuncle. Either on Light day or the day THEY are weak to (for example fight Shiva on Firesday). You start the fight at the crystal at the bottom. Cast a bar spell relevant to the fight and any buff you need, including Aquaveil if you have it. Run up to the middle and summon Carbuncle. Run up to the top. But do stay out of the Avatar's aggro range! This is kind of important. The avatars like to open the fight with a Blood Pact. For example Leviathan might use Tail Whip (which is really bad because it Weighs you down!) You want Carbuncle to get hit with these things... not you. However, Shiva and Garuda can be tricky. They might start with a buffer instead of an attack. Garuda likes to cast Aerial Armor (which if you don't know, gives her the effect of Blink. Your Two Hour cannot go through this.) Shiva will sometimes cast Ice Spikes. Ice spikes are bad because they can Paralyze. Despite this horrible down fall, pray she uses Ice Spikes. Anyway run up to the top, and inch forward till u can hit Assault w/o getting aggro. Once Carbuncle has engaged the Avatar... run! Go back all the way to the crystal at the bottom and pop one of your two Yagudo drinks and wait. {Most people will tell you to use your Two Hour right away... that is the biggest mistake ever! And probably the worst myth of these fights. Your Blood Pacts give you some hate, and if you don't finish it off (which you probably won't) with the 3rd two hour, you'll be kiting it back and forth possibly pulling it with you and it hitting you instead of Carby. The further away you are when Carbuncle dies, the better.} Watch Carbuncle's health bar (just his name when you're far away) at all times. Once you see his name disappear, recall him. The Avatar is now coming for you. Don't worry, Carbuncle (once summoned) will run right back to the avatar without a command to do so. Also, if you're able to run to the extreme opposite sides while doing this part, wait a few seconds before you recast. That way the boss will be closer to you when Carbuncle hits it, giving you more room at the other end. While you're on the bottom part it's easier to tell. I didn't recast till the boss JUST came into sight on the thin path above, as it came to me at the bottom (and I was standing right at the crystal). If you're at the top you may have to guess when to cast as it's harder to see through the rock. Keep this up, running from the top to the bottom of the area and recasting Carbuncle until the boss is half dead (or it might have been 1/4 dead of it's HP remaining. Honestly it's been so long since I did these fights myself I don't remember when I started two houring). Basically wear him down before you start your two hours. If you get hit while wearing the boss down do NOT cast cure or use a potion till you are at the opposite end, and Carbuncle's HP bar is gone with only his name showing. That way you won't pull extra hate using medicines or cures. In order for a SMN to use a two hour Blood Pact, the user must have MP = their current level X 2. Otherwise it will fizzle, and no damage will be done. So during these fights you'll want 60 to 80 mp to be safe at the time you hit your Searing Light macro. Once the boss is half dead (or you're down to about 80 mp) and you're on the opposite side again, get ready to start two houring. DO NOT hit Astral Flow until you're near the boss!! Otherwise it may run out of time before you get your 3rd Searing Light off. Pop another Yag drink, pop your Au Lait, and get ready to recast Carbuncle again. Once you recast, wait a sec after Carbuncle starts moving, then follow him to the boss. Make sure you are within range of the avatar (stand right next to it). Use Astral Flow then Searing Light. (A note to the wise: by using Astral Flow and Searing light there is a possibility you will take hate off Carbuncle. If you run away before S. Light hits, the Avatar may follow and Carbuncle's Searing light will be interrupted because the avatar will be too far away and you will have to wait the full minute before you can do it again probably die before Carbuncle gets hate back. Even using medicines can draw hate by the way. After you use Searing Light, stay until it goes off and actually hits the Avatar!) Once you two hour, RUN! As far as you can to whichever end has more room between you and the boss. Once you're at the opposite side, pop a Hi-Ether.. any Potions you may need to and whatever else while you wait for Carbuncle to die. Rinse and repeat. If the fight goes well, Carbuncle won't die before you get to the opposite side and your 3rd 2-hour will kill the boss. If not, the avatar might have two houred, and Carbuncle goes down faster (maybe before you even get to the end and prepare for the next Searing Light). If that happened and you're barely to your waiting point at the other side, pop one or two reg ethers fast and summon Carbuncle quick and get ready to two hour and get away (if you can). Also one more tip. To avoid having to stare at a clock trying to time your Blood PActs so you don't run out of time... make a macro called "BPRage". (you can make another macro called BPWard for ward timer... but don't really need to watch that in this fight.) For the macro itself, one line: /recast "Blood Pact: Rage" You can just hit that macro to tell how much time you have till you can BP again. If Carbuncle hasn't died yet... I'd dismiss him at about 15 seconds and recast if you're at the other end and ready by then... timer should be ready by the time you're next to the avatar and hitting S. Light again. Now.... when I did my fights the boss liked to two hour a lot when I was in range (either about to do mine or running away after doing it). You do not want to get hit by it at all if possible. If you DO get hit (hopefully you're wearing HP and defensive gear), keep running, get to the other end pop a potion or two and recast fast because Carbuncle probably already died, and the boss is coming. Keep in mind, the avatars are like regular monsters, they run slower then you. Keeping your health above the Yellow is crucial. In the event they use any sort of Blood Pact on you while you are weaker, you can die. If not you will be dead in 1-2 hits after. lol. Keep your health up. It's Not Dead! On the off chance that after wearing it down and then using 3 Searing Lights the boss still isn't dead... just remember to keep Carbuncle out and to keep your health up. This next task I am going to explain is commonly referred to as Kiting. By using Poison Nails and Carbuncle's regular attacks you should be able to defeat the avatar. Just do what you were doing before you started 2-hour'ing with Searing Light. By using Poison Nails you just might offset any hate you might've accumulated and keep the boss on Carbuncle. If you really want, toss a Banish nuke in there. At this point it is all or nothing. Congratulations Gratz! You just killed a Prime Avatar! You get to parade around the Cloister with your new pet like a happy little school girl... You will get a cutscene with the Avatar telling you it was impressive, tell you a little poem about eternity (it's really pretty but annoying after the 2nd time) And then you will be told your timing. Now! How the hell do you get home? o_o; You're in the middle of a 65+ area with no way out. . .Good Luck! Just Kidding. You are given a scroll of Instant warp after every fight. Use it and return to your home point safely. EXCEPTIONS This really is a fairly important section. I know this has been a lot of reading, but please continue if you really want to win and use as little money as possible! Garuda Garuda is a little bitch to say the least. That Aerial Armor is a real pain in the ass! I have only lost twice on Sayaka during these battles. Once was to Shiva (got caught in her Diamond Dust.) and the second was to Garuda. Like stated above, if she has Blink up and you two hour, your Searing Light will not do anything to her. And you just waisted MP and an Ether. Good Job! This happened to me... Take care when dealing with her. Blink is very unpredictable. If you are like me and have your Damage log set to "screen" change it! Set it so you see all Damage in your log box. This way you can see if she still has shadows up. This is kind of risky but necessary. When you run up to do your two hours make sure Carbuncle's actually doing damage meleeing first before you hit your S. Light macro. Ramuh ...He might be old, but he is one hell of a fighter! Ramuh has an attack almost just as bad as his Two Hour. Its called Tunderspark. It does a nice chunk of damage and worst of all it paralyzes... it's like Paralyze III. DO NOT be anywhere near him if he does this move. You will probably never get Carbuncle resummoned. lol. Sad but true. you have paralyna you can cast that upon yourself, but unfortunately, not on Carbluncle ;_;. If Carbuncle gets hit with this DO NOT two hour until you resummon him. If you use Searing Light and Carbuncle is paralyzed there is a good chance your log will look like this: Ramuh readies Thunderspark. Carbuncle takes 56 points of damage. Carbuncle readies Searing Light. Carbuncle is paralyzed. (00:58:09) You must wait longer to use that ability again. Which, by the way if you haven't guessed that would really suck! Garuda and Ramuh are probably going to be your hardest Avatars to get doing solo. But Fenrir and Diabolos are going to be the last two avatars you will get. Do not worry about them too much. In fact, your chances at getting Diabolos is higher than getting Fenrir. If you do the Chains of Promathia missions, of course. Don't be discouraged though. I made it to level 55 summoner on Michie without having Fenrir or Diabolos. If anyone says anything to you about it just say something to the effect of: "Oh? Are you offering to help me get them!? That's so nice of you!" Chances are they will shut up. If not hey you just got help to get them! Rejoice! lol. Hope this helps!! ~Written by Sayaka~ edited by Azhrei (Garuda)